


Safe and Sound

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Season 3 Finale, Victor learns about what happened to Oswald in arkham, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Victor is curious about Oswald's time in Arkham, he hates his curiosity and Strange when he finds out more about what had happened to him.





	Safe and Sound

“He really use this thing on you?” Victor asked, he held the seemingly harmless contraption in his hands turning it over and looking at it.

It seemed harmless, just some headset, it looked like something gaming related.

Oswald made his way over to where Victor was standing, he leaned against his side and gazed down at the item he held in his hands. There was an almost nostalgic look on his face, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes that would be it…..I wasn’t exaggerating when I said that it felt like lava was being poured into my brain. I still have pains in my skull, just a little side effect I suppose.” 

He spoke casually as if it wasn’t all that big of a deal, like he was discussing something completely mundane. Victor carefully placed the headset back into its case, he felt almost sick touching it thinking about what it did.

“What was it supposed to do?”

Oswald moved away from him, he leaned back against the table so he could better stare up at the older man. 

“Supposedly it was to make me a normal functioning member of society. It more so made me flinch, I got sick at the very thought of defending myself, I was plagued with nightmares about every little crime I had ever committed, I flinched at loud sounds, and it felt like my entire identity had been taken from me by force…..They would put a stick in my mouth, something to clamp down on so that I wouldn’t bite my tongue. I didn’t feel that Hugo deserved such a nicety.” 

Victor felt oddly annoyed by this, by all of it. He knew what Strange had done to him, had done to Bridgit, Basil, and so many others. The city was still littered with experiments that had yet to be captured or killed. Each of them were living in different conditions, some were completely wrecked mentally and physically, others seemed to be trying to make the best out of the situation that they had been turned into horrific beasts. Victor often fought what he was, often did what he could to feel more human, but that was nearly impossible when he couldn’t survive more than three hours outside of his suit. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve what that asshole did to you.”

There was an anger in his voice that caught Oswald’s interest. He pushed off the table and moved closer, head tilting to the side as he studied Victor’s face.

“You have met me, haven’t you? I believe I deserved it to a certain extent. Whether because of all the innocent lives I had taken or because of my foolish greed lead to my mother dying in my arms….That machine and the supposed medicine they pumped into me often made me hallucinate killing my own mother. Daily torture, in a way I suppose I did kill her. Her, my father, and even Ed…..I suppose you understand what that’s like.” Oswald smiled softly up at the other man.

Victor felt oddly bad for him, he didn’t feel that anybody deserved that. 

“I know what it’s like to lose somebody that you love, but I also know that you don’t deserve to be hurt or tortured. It wasn’t your fault what happened with any of them, it was out of your control.”

Oswald glanced away, he tapped his fingers nervously against the table.

“Guilt is an interesting thing, I suppose I should be grateful that life has allowed me another chance with Fish. I’m grateful that I didn’t kill her the last time I met her, I feel that we have a better understanding of each other now.”

Victor knew little about Ms. Mooney other than what he’d heard around Gotham. He knew so long as she didn’t try anything that they would be fine, so long as she didn’t try to hurt him or Oswald then he had no qualms with the woman. He couldn’t explain why he cared about what happened to Penguin, but he still couldn’t shake the image from his mind of Oswald being tortured in Arkham. He hated the thought, he hated what they had done to him.

Oswald moved closer to Victor, there was a curious look in his bright green eyes.

“Do you suppose you might hang around, even after we get all of this taken care of?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t see why not, I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Oswald smiled again, a tight-lipped smile as if that wasn’t quite what he’d wanted to hear.

“Of course, I forgot you are a bit out of a home, aren’t you? I still apologize about that, I will get you a new place to live…..Unless of course you wouldn’t mind living here, I can find a better accommodation for you of course.”

Victor smiled, “You actually want me around your house?”

“I see no reason not to, you actually do make pleasant company and you’re a nice security measure.”

Victor placed a hand on the smaller man’s side, Oswald raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him. There was that curious daring look, like he wanted to know exactly what his icy bodyguard planned to do after this point. 

“Just pleasant?” He asked leaning down until their faces were just a couple inches apart.

Oswald could feel the iciness of his breath against his skin and it was oddly pleasant even though he knew it shouldn’t be. A shiver ran down his spine and he found himself moving closer until he was nearly pressed against him. 

“I could upgrade you from pleasant if you really work on it…..Do a favor or two for me, that sort of thing.”

Victor pressed his lips to his in a gentle kiss, his skin was so ice cold that he couldn’t help but shiver from the sensation. Though even when Victor went to pull away, Oswald found himself chasing after his kiss, biting and tugging at his bottom lip. 

“If you want I can make Strange into an ice sculpture, let you smash him to pieces with a hammer.”

Oswald laughed, “You are quite the charmer…..We can see if Fish would be okay with that once we’re through with him. For now, I just need your help with Nygma.” He responded before kissing him again.

“I would break him to pieces if you wanted.”

“No, I don’t believe I’m quite ready for that. I have some ideas for him, but I do want you around for future plans of mine. You’re an amazing asset.”

Victor felt weirdly comfortable with him and strangely protective. If Oswald wanted him to then he would freeze and break apart everybody who ever upset him or offended him in the least. He wasn’t sure what to think of that or how to take that thought, those feelings, but that would be for another time. For now he was just content kissing him.


End file.
